


Scars

by harmonicNoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, Boy's Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work, Suicidal Thoughts, Swimming, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicNoiz/pseuds/harmonicNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo have been living together for a while. Kuroo may have to move out, causing Kenma to have a few issues without the support of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work but not the first story that I've written. I have some trouble keeping them in character so please keep that in mind. I'm not the best writer but i hope you like it anyway. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Kenma was sitting on his bed, playing video games, next to Kuroo who was reading. He and Kuroo were roommates ever since they had gotten out of college. They didn't think it was weird but others who didn't know them as well did. Kenma preferred to keep Kuroo close for help and support. They got along so it worked out well anyway.

Kenma wasn't the most confident of people and Kuroo knew this the best since kenma didn't hide many things from him. Kuroo knew pretty much everything about Kenma. After all, he has been his only friend since they were children.

Kuroo often took Kenma to places he didn't really want to go. The most recent (and most fun) place was the pound. They went to see the animals even though they had no intentions of taking one home. There weren't as many cats as they had hoped and Kenma ended up getting really upset because the pound people weren't treating the animals as they should. Next time they'll be going to the rescue shelter.

But before the rescue, he had something even better planned. They always went out on Fridays, so Kenma knew something was coming but Kuroo was always the one to plan them so he didn't know what. They were just about to leave when they heard a sudden knock at the door. Kuroo hurried to open it.

When he opened the door there was a package.

"Oooh yay~ Just in time." Kenma looked over to him in curiosity.

"What is it?" Kuroo went into the kitchen, grabbed some scissors and cut open the stood beside kuroo as he opened the box. Inside was a bag. It as plastic and looked like one from a grocery store. Odd.

"It's for you. I bought it from a friend. I don't know if you'll like it but it's a very useful thing to have." Kuroo handed the item over to Kenma for him to look appeared to be a small camera. A webcam.

"I've been meaning to get one of these. I don't know when I'll use it but you're right, it will be useful." Kenma looked at it for a bit longer and then took it to his room before placing it on top of his closed laptop. "Thank you, Kuro."

" Now, I believe it's time for our weekly outing." He smirked as he spoke.

" Lets go." kenma smiled slightly as Kuroo opened the door and they walked out.

Kuroo was driving to the place that he had planned but for once he refused to tell Kenma where they were going. Normally he would tell him before they even left the house and Kenma wouldn't even have to ask. But this time he just had to keep it a secret. Kenma started acting grumpy not knowing where they were going but as soon as Kuroo stopped the car Kenma looked happy. They were at a theatre. Kenma didn't know what play they were going to but he liked plays so whatever it is should be fine.

"I bought us tickets for Because of Winn Dixie. It's one of your favourite movies, isn't it" Kenma nodded. He had always loved Because of Winn Dixie. He watched it a lot when he was a kid and it always made him happy for some reason. Kenma hadn't been the happiest kid when growing up. He had good parents and Kuroo but he still just wasn't even really happy. He didn't like himself but Kuro tried to help change that by complimenting him a lot. He liked the compliments but felt like they were pointless since they never actually made him feel better. After a while of feeling this way, he decided he had depression. Well, more deducted then decided since people with depression don't really get to choose whether or not they have it. Kuroo still helped him with all of it. He's always been really nice.

When they got out of the theatre after the play, Kenma was really, really happy. It was better than he expected it to be.

"Kuro, that was awesome. Thanks." He smiled warmly at Kuroo.

"You are very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You ready to head home now?"

"Yep." They walked towards the car together. Believe it or not, they weren't actually dating. Everyone thought they were and honestly, Kenma wished they were but he just hadn't managed to tell that to Kuroo yet. He was planning to but was scared. He was worried that if he came out to Kuroo and he didn't feel the same way, it would be awkward and he would stop being friends with Kenma. He was always scared that certain things would end their friendship but if this happened then it would definitely end it.

Kenma broke out of his thoughts when he heard kuroo laugh. He looked at him to see what it was. Then he saw that he was looking at him. He glared.

"What?" Kenma sounded slightly irritated.

"Nothin' you were just making a stupid face. Thinking about stuff?" Kuroo had a smirk on his face once again. He almost always did.

"Y-yeah but I'm not telling you what it is." Kenma looked away. He just wanted to get in the car and go home.

"Okay." Kuroo got into the car and started it up. Kenma followed and they went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up webcams and discussing plans

Kenma picked up the webcam and examined it. It looked really cool. He didn't know how to connect it to his computer but it came with instructions and if need be, he could ask Kuroo. He never actually had a webcam before but had wanted one for a while. But why did Kuroo give it to him now? He had been asking for so long and never got it.

He opened his laptop and closed out all the things he already had open. He didn't want it to lag while he was setting this thing up. He looked at the instructions and understood it really well. He had it set up in no time.

He turned it on and realized how shitty he looked on camera. It was really clear though, so that was good. He stood up and walked to Kuroo's room.

"Kuroo, thanks again for the webcam. It's really nice."

"Did you get it set up?" He looked to Kenma for an answer and he nodded "You should teach Lev how to set it up next time we see him. He's had one for a while but never could figure out how to get it working."

"Did he ever read the directions? It was really easy to set it up." Lev probably tried to set it up by himself without looking at the instructions. He would do something do something like that and be confused about why it wasn't working.

"I don't know if he did. He was just complaining about how it wasn't working at all last time i spoke to him."

"I don't really see a point in helping him if he didn't even try reading the directions."

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell him to read the directions and if he still can't figure it out then you can help him, if you want." Kuroo knew that kenma probably wouldn't help him but it was worth trying. Lev was a hopeless case.

"Okay. What do you think I should use the webcam for? I've wanted one but never actually thought of what i would use it for."

"You could talk to Shouyou. Pretty sure he has a skype." Hinata was always happy to talk to Kenma. They had been texting a lot more lately and didn't really talk much in person anymore so Hinata would be overjoyed to be able to actually see Kenma again.

"Okay. I'll do that later." Kenma turned to walk back to his room but Kuro continued speaking.

"Why not now?" Kenma stopped and turned back around to look at Kuro. He had to think about the answer for a few seconds because he didn't actually have a reason for not wanting to talk to Shouyo right now.

"I don't really know. I just don't want to."

Kuroo stood up off his bed and walked over to the closet. "So for our next outing I was thinking we could go swimming." He pulled out his old swim trunks from the closet and tossed them onto the bed. "What do you think?"

Kenma hesitated before answering ".. I haven't gone swimming in a while and I don't own a swimsuit." He didn't really like swimming. He went to a pool party when he was a kid and didn't know how to swim. The other kids kept telling him to get in the water even though he was scared so eventually he did. He would have drowned if it wasn't for one of the moms there. He was super embarrassed and didn't get back into the pool after that and hasn't swam much since. He hates himself for still being so scared.

"Not a problem at all. We can go buy you one. Or you could see if Shouyou would let you borrow one of his. I'm planning on inviting him as well and he's closer to your size than I am."

"O-oh.." Kuroo wasn't at the pool party in grade school so he never actually found out about it. Kenma didn't like speaking of it much because it was really embarrassing.

"If there's another reason that you don't want to go than we don't have to."

"Have I told you about that time I almost drowned at a pool party and was laughed at for it?" Kuroo's face drooped and he looked concerned. "I haven't gone swimming much since then and I never really… learned how to swim."

Kuroo smiled warmly and sat back on his bed. "I could teach you if you want."

"..Okay. Can we go shopping for swimsuits? I don't want to borrow one of Shouyou's."

"Of course we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going swimming later today so that's where that came from. The next chapter should be shopping for swimsuits and swimming lessons for Kenma. I'm planning on putting Noya and Tanaka in as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for swimsuits and going to Tanaka's house.

Kenma was in some store, hell if he knew the name of it, that seemed to sell nothing but swimming stuff. Kuro had dragged him there saying it was definitely the best place to get a good swimsuit for Kenma.

Kuroo seemed to be looking around in a section exclusively for speedos. Even though they weren’t dating he still thought kenma was cute but he wouldn’t exactly call it a crush. He knew Kenma would never wear one but it was worth trying. 

While Kuroo was looking probably the most embarrassing and revealing swimsuits for Kenma, he was looking for trunks, preferably longer ones, that he would actually wear. He had found a red one that looked nice and one that was orange, red and yellow. He liked it best.

Kuroo walked over holding a small,red speedo that may or may not even fit Kenma and smiling widely. There’s no way that thing would cover enough skin. 

“Hey, Kenma, will you try this on?” Kenma stared at him blankly. 

“No.” He didn’t really know what kuroo expected but as soon as he said that, Kuro’s face drooped. 

He gave Kenma a sorry excuse for puppy eyes, “Pleeeeease?”

Kenma shook his head. “I don’t know what you were expecting me to say. I would never wear anything like that.”

“I’m not asking you to wear it, just to try it on.” Kuroo seemed to think this would change his mind but Kenma just shook his head again.

“I’m not putting that thing on.”

Kuroo puffed up his cheeks like a small child. “You’re no fun..”

“Why don’t you go try it on?” Kenma was starting to look slightly angry. 

“Maybe I will.”

“I don’t think that thing would even fit me, much less you.”

“They have other sizes. I’ll just find one that fits me and try on that. Then you’ll see how awesome it is and you’ll want one for yourself.”

“That’s not gonna happen.”

With that Kuroo slumped his shoulders and stomped back over to the other speedos. Kenma picked up a pair of trunks that he liked and went over to the changing rooms to try it on. Kuroo followed shortly after but luckily wasn’t carrying a speedo of any kind.

Kenma quickly put on the trunks and made sure they weren’t revealing in any way before walking out for Kuro to see. 

“What do you think?” Kenma’s tone was somewhat bland. He didn’t like shopping for clothes and he definitely didn’t like trying things on.

“It’s not what i would have you in but it looks good.” Kuro smirked.

“I’m not gonna wear what you want me to wear so I’ll just get this one.” Kenma went back into the changing room to put his pants back on.

“Sounds good.” 

They went over to the counter to buy the swimsuit. There was a gray haired but young and handsome man standing at the counter. He had a welcoming smile on his face and he looked really nice. 

"Did you find everything you wanted?" He said loudly but pleasantly. His name tag said Sugawara in nice handwriting. 

"We did." Kuroo smiled back at him. It seemed like these two would get along well. Kuroo put the trunks on the counter and Sugawara scanned the tag. He smiled again and looked up. 

"You can get a 50% off (haha cuz swimming) discount on this if you would like. You're buying as a gift for him, right?" Kuroo nodded. "We give discounts if people are buying certain items as gifts."

"Oh. Okay, yeah, do that." Sugawara tapped the monitor a few times and Kuroo handed him the money. Sugawara handed back the swimsuit and the receipt and Kuroo and Kenma walked away.  
\----------------------------  
They had driven about an hour before they got to Ryu’s house. Kenma had requested that they not go to a public pool like Kuroo had planned and Ryu was the only person they knew who had a pool. 

Ryu and Noya were already swimming when they got there. They were splashing water on each other and pulling each other under the water like children. It looked great. 

Shouyou wasn’t there yet. Ever since he and kuroo talked about borrowing one of his swimsuits, Shouyou hadn’t been mentioned so Kenma didn’t even know if he was coming. He hoped he was.

Tanaka and Noya jumped out of the pool as soon as they saw that Kuroo and Kenma had arrived. Tanaka ran over to Kuroo and put his arm around his shoulders. Noya did the same to Kenma but a bit more ruffly and almost knocked him over.

“Ooooooiiii!!!” Tanaka yelled loudly in Kuroo’s ear. Kenma looked at Kuroo for help as Noya shook him around with excitement. Kuroo just shrugged slightly and mouthed an apology. 

“Kenma and I are going to go change into our swimsuits.” Kuroo took Tanaka’s arm off his shoulders and started to walk towards the door of the house. Kenma ducked out of Noya’s clutches and followed. He let out a loud sigh.

“They’re a handful aren’t they.” Kuroo smiled at Kenma to try and make him less nervous.

“To say the least”

Kuroo was waiting for Kenma outside of the door of the bathroom when he came out in his swimsuit. When he saw that Kenma still had his tee-shirt on he looked half disappointed and half confused. 

“Still wearing a shirt?” 

“I don’t like how skinny I am so I don’t want people seeing my body.”

“It’s just Ryuu, Yuu, Shouyou and me. They’re not gonna make fun of you or anything.”

“I still don’t wanna.” Kenma flinched as Kuroo reaches for the hem of the shirt. He saw Kenma’s reaction and sighed as he pulled back his hand before nodding and heading out to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I promised swimming lessons for this one but i got lazy. I update this one every ten days so the next chapter will be on the 11. Hope you're enjoying it.


	4. Hinata's driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason Hina and Kags are late.

Why Kags and Hina are late.

“Holy shit Hinata could you go any slower.” 

“Shut up!” Hinata was driving. Kageyama had hurt his hand pretty badly and it would hurt for him to drive. Thing was, Hinata doesn’t really have much driving experience.

“Hinata, you have to stop here. Hinata stop.” Hinata looked really distressed.

“Shut up I know that.” Hinata stopped suddenly because, despite what he said, he most certainly did not know. He had a license but never drove very often and was crappy at it anyways. 

“Hinata, you dumbass. What the fuck are you doing?!” They both jerked forward as they stopped. 

“You know i suck at this. Why are you making me drive?!” 

“My hand’s hurt. You know this. THAT WAS THE WRONG FUCKING TURN!!”

“WHAAAAAAA!!” Hinata should be used to it but he still didn’t like when Kageyama yelled at him. It was like having two small children in the backseat. But despite all the yelling and chaos, Hinata never even swerved. He had no idea where he was going but at least he was good at steering. 

“What does the GPS say?” Hinata tried to calm down enough to look over to the gps but kags just started pointing when he was suppose to turn and it started to go well. 

They pulled into the driveway, both surprised that they made it here in one piece. Hinata sighed as he got out of the car but he knew he would have to drive back. 

They saw the pool and Hinata took off his shirt and started to undo his pants to get in. Unlike everyone else, he had been wearing his swimsuit under his clothes so he could get in the pool as soon as possible. 

Kageyama went into the house to get changed as Hinata jumped into the pool, causing Kenma and Noya to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I got bored and wanted hina n kags to have their own short thing. I have this one hc where Hinata is absolutely terrible at driving. I know It's short but I wanted to update it early and it seemed fun. The next chapter should be put up on the 11th.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma put his foot into the water and shivered. It was around 98 degrees outside but holy shit the water was cold. He sat on the edge of the pool and put both his legs in before getting the rest of the way into the shallow side. The water came up to his chest and soaked his shirt. Kuroo smirked.

"What?!" Kenma snapped thinking he was making fun of him for staying in the shallow side even though he knew he couldn't swim.

"It's useless to wear a shirt. That thing's gonna be see-through after a while anyway." Ryuu and Yuu laughed at that and both nodded.

"Shut up! It makes me feel better." Kenma grabbed his goggles and put them on muttering curses under his breathe.

"It'll weigh you down but whatever. Should I start teaching you how to swim?"

Right as Kuroo said that there was a loud splash on the deep side of the pool. Ryuu and Yuu both screamed and started moving away from the source of the splash. Kenma jumped even though he was nowhere near the splash.

Suddenly a ball of orange come be seen in the water and Hinata popped his head up. He had a huge smile on his face. Kenma stared at him, wanting to approach him but he still had no idea how to swim. As if you help Kenma, Noya swam over to Hinata and hit him in the back of the head.

"Goddammit, Hinata. Don't scare us like that." Hinata frowned a little before Noya turned to Tanaka. "You screamed like a fucking girl!"

"Shut up! You did too."

"I didn't! That was you!" They continued to argue while Hinata swam over to Kenma in the shallow end of the pool. Hinata stared at him in the shallow water. He obviously didn't know that Kenma couldn't swim. He let out a small giggle before he saw Kuro behind kenma, glaring at him.

Kageyama came out of the house and walked over to the pool. He got in and looked at where everyone was. Hinata was the first to notice him and he waved. Kuroo looked from Hinata over to Kageyama and then to kenma. Kenma looked slightly sad.

He moved closer to Kenma. "Hey. What's up? You look sad"

Kenma looked up at him "Do you think it's weird that I'm in my teens and don't know how to swim?"

"It's not weird at all. I didn't learn how to swim till i was 11." Kuroo smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Yeah. I guess."

Kuroo smiled and patted his shoulder lightly"It'll be okay."

Kenma nodded and smiled a little. He looked back at Hinata, who had found a beach ball and was now begging Kageyama to play with him. Yuu was trying to hoist Tanaka onto some kind of inflatable animal to try and make it go under the water. It all looked really fun.

"So how are we gonna start this lesson?" Kuroo smiled, looking down at Kenma.

" How would I know? I don't know how to swim."

Kuroo smiled and put on his own goggles. "Let's get started."

It didn't take long for Kenma to learn. Kuroo was a good instructor and Kenma picked it up quickly. He was pretty good at swimming underwater but he wasn't very good if he was to keep his head above the water. It kind of reminded him of when he almost drowned so he didn't like it.

Once he learned how to swim he decided to have a little fun. He put his goggles on and swam for Tanaka. He waited for Tanaka to get distracted by someone before he went underwater. He started lightly tickling his feet. Tanaka laughed loudly as he splashed about, trying to get away from Kenma.

Kenma popped his head back out of the water and giggled at his reaction. "Are ticklish are you?!"

"I'm sensitive! Shut up!" Ryuu snapped and Noya broke out laughing.

"Damn right, you are! Remember that one time when you first met Kiyoko and she tickled you and you got a boner cuz she was hot? That's why she never talks to you anymore."

"Noya, fuck off!" Everyone except Hinata and Kageyama broke out laughing as Ryuu turned bright red. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, confused.

"Has that ever happened to you?" Hinata was the first to speak.

Kageyama blushed and looked away. "It doesn't matter." Hinata laughed so hard it looked like he was crying.

"It happened to Kageyama too!" Everyone laughed more and Kageyama just dropped down into the look in embarrassment, making lots of bubbles.

"You guys are fucking idiots." Kenma said, as he slowly calmed down.

It was almost dark so they would have to go home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this really late to try to finish it at the right time. Oh well. Sorry if this is 's late and I'm tired. Whatevs. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wasn't that fun?!" Kuroo and Kenma had just gotten home from the pool. Kuroo was still really energetic as always but Kenma wasn't. His stomach hurt from swimming too much and His hair was wet and cold.

"It was." Kenma walked towards the bathroom. "But now I'm going to take a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair."

"Did you not have fun? You don't sound happy at all." Kuroo looked concerned.

"I'm not feeling well."

"Okay. Go take a hot shower and see if it makes it better." Kenma went into the bathroom and Kuroo went into his room.

It was true that Kenma wasn't feeling well but that wasn't the only reason he was feeling bad. He was just sad. He didn't like telling people when he was sad because then they would ask why and half the time he had no reason. He just got really down at random times.

He undressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He always thought he was way too skinny. He never liked that. It made him feel girly and weird. He was insecure about a lot of things but that was one of the bigger ones.

But Kuroo didn't care about that. Kuroo doesn't seem to mind anything about Kenma. Maybe it was just because they've been friends for so long. It didn't matter.

Kenma turned on the water and stepped into the shower. It was the perfect temperature. He washed his hair thoroughly with shampoo and rinsed it before stepping out. All he really needed to do was wash out the chlorine so he didn't need to take a long shower. He didn't feel like it anyway.

He went back to his room and stared at himself in the mirror again. He noticed all his flaws a lot easier than the good things right now. He was a voice in his head pointing out all his flaws.

"Your roots look stupid and messy. You look too girly. Those scars are the only thing that look good on you," it would say. He hated that voice but it never went away. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It went away when people complimented the things he hated about himself.

He walked away from the mirror and put on a sweater and some shorts. Kuroo walked into the room and smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really." Kuroo's face drooped and he walked to Kenma's bed and sat down.

"Thought so. You took a really short shower. You wanna be alone?"

"Not really." Kenma looked over at his psp laying on the night table. "I can't make up my mind."

"I'm gonna stay here. We can watch a movie or you can sit and play games or something. Whatever's fine."

"That sounds good. I'm gonna play my game." Kenma sat down beside Kuroo. Kuroo sat in silence while Kenma played games for hours. It wasn't unpleasant but something didn't feel right and Kenma was still sad.

He put down his game and looked up at Kuro, who had his eyes closed but wasn't sleeping.

"Hey, Kuro." Kuroo opened his eyes and looked down at Kenma.

"Hm?"

"Why are we friends?" Kuroo's face twisted in confusion.

"Because we've been friends since we were kids?"

"I know that but why did we stay friends?" Kenma sat up beside Kuroo but still had to look up.

"I don't know. We work well together."

"We do, don't we." Kenma placed the game back on the night table where it was originally and stood up off the bed. "But how well do we work?"

"What do you mean? We must work well together if we've been friends for so long. We know pretty much everything about each other."

"I feel like you still have secrets, though." Kenma looked slightly annoyed. He didn't really know what they were talking about anymore or why he started the conversation.

"I only have one and I'll tell you eventually." Kuroo smirked.

"Can you tell me now? I wanna know."

"How about i tell you tomorrow, when you're less sad?"

"...Okay" Kuroo stood up and walked to the door before turning back around to speak.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now and sleep. You should do the same." Kenma nodded as Kuroo left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once Kuro was gone Kenma laid down on the bed and wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets. He was really cold even though it was summer. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the bad thoughts that came into his head until he fell asleep.

Kenma woke up to a wonderful smell. He sat up and walked out of his room and to the kitchen. There was a plate of food on the table and a note.

'Kenma,

I made you some food. I hope you're feeling better than you were yesterday.

I've gone out to buy some things. I should be back within an hour.

Kuroo.'

The plate had some eggs and two muffins. He picked one up and took a bite. It was just a bit too sweet but still good.

Kenma took the plate and a fork and walked into the living room. He put the plate on the coffee table, put in the movie Milo and Otis, and plopped onto the couch to watch it as he ate.

About halfway through the movie Kuroo walked through the door holding a few bags, one that didn't match the others. He placed the bags on the kitchen table and then came into the living room to greet Kenma.

"Hey. Did you like the food?" Kuroo sat down next to Kenma and looked at him.

"The muffins were just a bit too sweet but otherwise it was great." Kuroo smiled.

"That's good. I'll add less sugar next time and have you taste test for me." Kenma didn't respond. He was too focused on the movie even though he had seen it a million times.

Kuroo looked over to the screen then looked back at Kenma "Watching this again?"

Kenma nodded "It's one of my favorites."

"I know but you watched it just last week didn't you."

Kenma glared at him. "Yeah. So?"

"It's no big deal." Kuroo stood up and went to the kitchen to put away the stuff he bought. Kenma paused the movie and followed him. He had taken all the items out of the bags, except for one.

"What's in that bag?" Kenma pointed to the bag as Kuroo put the milk and a few other things into the fridge.

Kuroo grabbed a fork out of a drawer and pulled a box out of the bag. He opened the box to reveal to slices of apple pie. "Ta-da!"

"Is this from that one bakery that we go to all the time?" He nodded and handed Kenma the fork. Kenma took it and started eating immediately. Kuroo laughed.

When they both finished eating they went into the living room once again.

"Yesterday you said you were gonna tell me something." Kuroo thought for a moment before remembering what he had said.

"I did, didn't I?" Kuroo smirked and glanced over at Kenma.

Kenma scowled at him "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I'm gonna wait. It doesn't seem like the right situation to tell you." Kenma was disappointed with this answer but Kuroo seemed completely serious so he nodded and accepted it. He would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Kenma likes old kid's movies about animals. I put it up early because on the 21st, the day when I'm suppose to put it up, I'm going on a trip. The next chapter might be shorter or late because I'm not gonna be writing everyday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is invited to Kenma and Kuroo's apartment. They get drunk and are idiots.

Kenma had finished watching the movie about an hour ago and had been wandering the apartment looking for something to do. He would occasionally pick up stuff off the floor and put it where it goes. Kuroo never put stuff back where it went.

He walked into Kuroo’s room and looked at the desk. Kuroo wasn’t home. He had an interview for a desk job or something. He had said there was a waiter position open and he was hoping that if he got the job he would get some discounts. 

His room was a mess as always but there were more papers on the desk than usual. Some of them were drawings and blueprints of stuff that he wanted to make and others had words on them that didn’t make much sense. 

One stood out though. It was several letters from and to someone named Kei. He seemed to want Kuro to move in with him but Kuroo didn’t want to and kept refusing. After reading through a few more letters it seemed like Kuroo was being blackmailed. 

He put the letter down and looked back at the rest of the room. Was Kuroo going to leave because of this guy? It didn’t look like he was packing at all. He and kuroo would get him out of this if it got any worse.

The door to the apartment opened and Kenma quickly moved out of Kuroo’s room and into the kitchen. Kuroo didn’t look particularly sad but not happy either.

“How’d it go?” Kenma looked over to Kuroo, who was now looking in the fridge for food.

“They said they would consider me.” He closed the fridge. 

“Oh.” Kenma looked over at the door to kuroo’s room, still wondering about those letters.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t get it but I don’t have any others lined up so I don’t know what I’ll do if they don’t pick me.” Kuroo looked around the kitchen as he spoke.

Kenma raised an eyebrow at him. “In job language that kinda does mean you won’t get it.” 

Kuro sighed and looked at Kenma. “I have to be optimistic here.”

“Oh, sorry.” Kenma looked over to the stove, thinking about making something to cheer up Kuro. Sadly he wasn’t really good at cooking so he didn’t know what he could make. What else could he do to cheer Kuro up? 

He decided not to cook anything and instead he would let Kuroo invite a friend over. Normally Kenma really didn’t like to have company. It would mean he would have to socialize with someone other than Kuroo. But since Kuroo asked a lot, this time he would offer and see what happened.

“Hey, Kuroo?” Kenma really didn’t want to but he knew it would make Kuroo happy.

“Yeah?” Kuroo sounded slightly down but was trying not to show it. It was obviously different than how he normally acted and he wasn’t very good at hiding anything, really.

“If you want, you can invite a friend over..” Kuroo seemed more happy than he was but mostly surprised.

“Really?!” Kuroo knew very well that Kenma didn’t say stuff like this often so he just HAD to take it.

“Y-yeah, as long as it’s not Lev. He would bug me a ton more than your other friends would.” 

Kuroo nodded. “Is Brokuto (oops my hand slipped) okay?” Kenma nodded and Kuroo ran off to call him.

About and hour later there was a knock at the door and Kuroo ran to open it. Kenma heard a few loud heey’s, some laughing and they soon both came into the kitchen, Bokuto placing a 6 pack on the island.

“Kenma, you’re old enough to drink now, right?” Kenma nodded and Bokuto passed him a beer. Kuroo grabbed the bottle opener and they passed it around. Kenma didn’t really like this kind, but he drank it anyway and the others did as well.

Kenma had had one beer, and Kuroo and Bokuto had had two. Bokuto was a lightweight so he was acting more like an idiot than normal. 

They decided to play a video game. After tons of yelling, Bokuto lost the first round to Kenma. Kuroo held his own for some time before also losing to Kenma. They realized after about 6 loses to Kenma that they weren’t going to win and stopped playing.

“Ooiii! Kenma! What does Kuroo have in his room??” Kuroo had gone off to the kitchen for more beer, that they didn’t have. Bokuto was making an effort to whisper but it was still really loud.

“Huh? I don’t know. It’s a mess, how could anyone know. He might have bodies in his closet for all I know” Let’s not bring up the blackmailing asshole tsukishima.

He gasped loudly and covered his mouth. “Kuuroooo! Do you have dead bodies in your closet?!” 

“What? No!” Kuroo yelled from the kitchen.

“But Kenma said you had dead bodies in your closet!” Bokuto yelled even louder than before and sat up, almost falling off the couch.

“Kenma, you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Kuroo said jokingly. Bokuto gasped even louder and Kenma laughed quietly at his response. 

Kuroo walked back into the living room and they played games until Bokuto was sober enough to drive himself home. Bokuto left and Kuroo was smiling widely as he got ready to go to sleep.

“That was kinda fun, actually.” Kenma said to himself but Kuroo heard him from the other room.

“Really? Does that mean we could do it again sometime?” Kuroo popped his head into the room and smiled.  
Kenma nodded and Kuroo left. Kenma wouldn’t mind doing that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I was having computer problems. But that's done now and I can write again. For a large portion of this week I had no motivation. Throughout that time my sister kept saying she had something to motivate me and continued to show me several pictures of bananas. wtf.   
> I've been writing all my stories in my google drive for school and they changed my password so I probs won't be putting anything up for a while. I'll get my computer from the school soon and they'll give me my password and I should be up and running again. Sorry if it takes a while


End file.
